Sailor Sirius 2: The Other Woman
by Sirius11
Summary: Another chapter uploaded! This is where the action really takes start. Please enjoy and review. This is SOOO exciting! .


Enter Sirius: " The Other Woman."

This is a continuation of the introductory story of Sailor Sirius in the Prolouge. Marco the dog had informed her that he was her guardian and mentor during the Silver Millennium on her home planet of Sirius-Endoria in the Sirius Star System. After defeating an enemy demon sent by Sailor Galaxia in Libya and extensive training, (that story will come later), Sailor Sirius has now moved to Tokyo, and has meet up with Usagi and the other Senshi of the Inner Solar System. She is attending Juuban High School with Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. This story takes place during Sailor Stars, and it is Spring at recess, and Tanya and Minako are playing volley ball:

----------------------------------------- 

"Okay Tanya, this one's coming at cha!" Minako yelled as she spiked the medium sized volleyball expertly over the net. Tanya was not paying attention and looked up too late as the ball came down hard on her head.

"What? Oh! OWWW!" Tanya cried, then fell sprawling on the ground holding her head.

"That REALLY smarts..." she grunted painfully. Minako ran under the net and came over to Tanya.

"Sorry about that, Tanya. Are you alright? I thought I gave you a warning that time." She smiled slightly at the funny scene before her.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Minako. I was just daydreaming again, as usual." Tanya chuckled. Minako nodded, then gave Tanya a concerned look.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What's the matter with you? You've been acting loose from the world for a couple of days now. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay, really. It's just that I've been having alot of things on my mind lately," Tanya replied as she slowly got up off the ground and dusted her school uniform off. "Alot of personal stuff."

"Oh, boy!" Minako rolled her eyes upwards. "Don't tell me you're still head over heels about Yaten! I'm telling you, the guy is so rude to everyone. What do you see in him anyway?"

Tanya gave the blonde hair girl a startled look and blushed harshly. "I am NOT head over heels over Yaten! And besides, that's not the problem anyway. It's actually about my dad." Tanya pouted for a moment, then sighed before walking over to one of the benches in the school yard. Minako followed behind and sat down with her.

"Oh, sure. You're right, of course," Minako giggled under her breath. After seeing Tanya looking at the famous Three Light with love-sick eyes ever since she first started at Juuban High, the self-professed idol chaser knew better. But this seemed serious, so she decided to leave off the jokes for now. The blonde girl composed herself quickly before probbing further. "So tell me, what problems are you having with your dad?"

Tanya nervously tugged at the beautiful necklace that adorned her dark neck. Minako saw the beautiful jewel sparkling brightly in the sun, and was about to ask where Tanya got it from, but thought better against it at the last moment. This was a serious situation. "Well, you know ever since my mom passed away all those years ago, my dad has been down and really lonely." Tanya said sadly. "I was really glad when he finally started to date again. I have to tell you, some of his dates were not bad at all. They were really nice to me and him." She sighed and clasped her hands nervously. "Now, all of a sudden, this strange woman appears at the door, and ever since then, my dad has been acting really weird, like his transfixed with this lady somehow." Before she could help herself, Tanya sighed sadly. For so long, it was just her and her father, doing the best they could in being there for each other. But even Tanya could see the sadness in the man's eyes whenever they saw a couple walk by them. He was lonely, and it pained Tanya in her heart she couldn't help in overcoming the lonliness in him.

Minako looked at her with sympathy. "Maybe you're taking this a lot more seriously than you have to, Tanya. What if your dad likes this woman, and he is just trying to get to know her better in his own way." she said, trying to comfort her.

"No way! My dad has never acted like this before! Whenever she comes around our house, I get this really weird vibe from her, and I _don't_like it. Every night, she and my dad leaves to go the church for some meeting, and every time he comes back home more tired and weaker. I would really like to know what's going on". Tanya's eyes began to water as she thought about the strange things happening more and more. Just then, the bell signaling classes to begin rang, and the students started towards the school.

"Tell you what," said Minako hopefully. "After school, we're all going to Mako-chan's apartment. She has a new cherry pie recipe, and she wants us to try it. I'm sure after we all sit down and talk about it, maybe we can figure out what to do. Besides, some pie might cheer you up." She smiled at the dark-skinned girl kindly.

Tanya smiled back. "Maybe you're right. It might do me some good to talk about it with friends. I'll meet you there!"

--------------------------------------------

Later at Mako-chan's:

"Usagi, if you keep stuffing your face with that pie, you'll end up like a FAT BLIMP!" Rei yelled as she watched Usagi eat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Get a life Rei! I will NOT end up like a blimp. Besides, if you've noticed I AM taking small pieces!" Usagi retorted back, then continued eating.

"That's enough you two, there's plenty enough for everybody." Makoto smiled as she entered the dining room. "At least, I hope there's enough." She frowned mockingly at Usagi. "By the way, how much weight have you gained this year, Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked up at Makoto, blushed at the question, and put back a small piece of the delicious pie.

The girls had all decided to spend the afternoon at Makoto's to taste her new recipe, as well as talk over the problem Tanya had. But inside, the girls knew it was mostly just to spend time together, since school had them all so busy. They knew that any problems they had, they always talked it out when they gathered at Rei's temple, Mako's place, or anywhere else they could find. Tanya smiled at the taller brown haired girl, and was just especially glad she had friends to talk to about this. She didn't even mind the light teasing and bickering Usagi and Rei was famous for.

Ami chuckled a bit, then turned serious and looked at Tanya with concern. "So, Tanya, Minako says that you have some concerns about your father?"

The dark-skinned girl turned to Ami sadly. "Yes. You see, ever since my dad started seeing this woman, he has been acting really strange, and he has been coming home very drawn and tired."

"Hmmm," Ami said thoughtfully. "Maybe this situation does need some looking into. Do you know anything at all about this woman, and where they go?"

"That's just it," Tanya said, "I have no idea who she is, even though I've been in this neighborhood for a while now. This church she says she goes to sounds really bogus."

"It's too bad there is no way we can be sure where they are actually going, or what exactly what they are doing." Minako sighed.

"Yeah," said Usagi smiling. "We can dress up in disguises, and spy on Tanya's dad!" She laughed so hard that she fell backwards on the floor from her Indian-style position she was sitting in.

"Oh, Usagi!" Rei fumed. The girl always had to act silly, even in serious situations!

"No wait, that's it!" Tanya stood up quickly on her feet, hope filling her heart. "Someone can come with me to follow my dad, and find out what the heck is going on. It can be justified because I'm looking out for the well being of him. And since you, Usagi, so graciously suggested it, you can do this with me!"

"Whaaaaat? Meeeee?" Usagi squealed in distress. "No way! I don't know the first thing about spying! Ask Rei or the other girls to do it! I..err...have alot of homework to do!"

"Oh, come on Usagi," Tanya said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the floor to lean her head on her shoulder. "Please? Don't think I haven't heard how you spied on Rei and Mamoru-san when they were seeing each other. Or am I wrong?" Usagi and Rei both gasped and turned bright red.

"What? Where did you hear about that?" Usagi cried, "I thought that was supposed to be a secret!" Tears started running down her cheeks in rivers.

"Oh quit it, Usagi!" Tanya said firmly. "I've heard about that and plenty more. If you don't want me to tell your dad, you'll help me out in this. Will you?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Tanya?" Makoto asked cautiously, "Maybe your dad wouldn't like this very much, no matter what the reason."

"She may be right," said Ami, ever the senshi with the most logic. "Your father would be expected to be most upset."

"Yes I do," the dark skinned girl nodded. "This is my only father we're talking about, and I want to help him the best I can. Are you with me Usagi?

"Well, okay." Usagi sniffed, "Just...don't go blabbing to my dad!"

"Good. Meet me at my house at six o'clock tonight. I'll call Haruka when I get home, and see if she can give us a ride. Don't be late!" said Tanya.

"When is she _not_?" commented Rei with a snort. "This is USAGI we're talking about!" Usagi blew out an offended breath, then turned to stick her tongue out at Rei. Seeing that, Rei replied in likewise, and the two tried their best to outdo each other in sticking their tongue out the longest, their arms crossed over their chest. Finally, Usagi collasped and gasped out for air as the other girls looked on in annoyance. They silently shook their heads as Rei laughed in triumph. 

"Wow, this is so exciting!" smiled Minako, "A real live spying mission! I can't wait to see what happens!"

---------------------------------------------

The Other Woman Part II

Tanya paced her front porch impatiently and angry, while Marco, her guardian dog and mentor calmly watched her. "This is ridiculous! Where is Usagi! She was supposed to meet me here almost an hour ago! Where could she be?" Tanya cried angrily.

"Tanya, will you please calm down just a little at least? I'm pretty sure that Usagi will be here any moment. Have you not taken anything seriously what I taught you in Libya?" Marco said firmly, yet with a little understanding. The setting sun shined on his shiny fur as the Golden Retriever looked up from his resting place on the porch.

"Of course I have, Marco, but I truly feel that Usagi isn't making this any easier. I was depending on her to help me figure out what's happening to Dad." Tanya's eyes filled with a little with sadness.

"Yes, I know sometimes Usagi can be a little...well...undependable, but you have to give her a chance at least. For all the time that Rei and the others have been her friends, I'll bet they can say that she has come far from the flake that Rei says she use to be." Marco looked up at her. "And you know what, I am getting some strange energy from her, but it's familiar somehow, and good. She could finally be the key in locating the Moon Princess, and the other Sailor Senshi,"

Tanya gave Marco a funny look. "Usagi-chan, having anything to do with the Moon Kingdom and the past? Masaka!" She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. "Listen, I don't mean to put the girl down or anything, but it's unlikely. I mean, she did become my friend when nobody else wanted to talk to me the first few weeks of school, but even I have to say that's hard to believe." she said with doubt.

"Well, believe it, because it could happen. I have confidence in that girl, and so should you, so you better keep your eyes open." Marco retorted. Suddenly, his ears perked up. "Hey, stay cool, I think I hear someone coming from the back."

At that moment, Usagi cheerfully came around from the back of Tanya's house, walking through the bushes. "I think your garden needs a trim, don't you?" she complained as she wiped off pieces of leaves from her hair and shirt. Usagi then looked around curiously to see who Tanya was talking to, but only saw Marco on the porch with Tanya. "Were you talking to someone?" she asked.

"Usagi! Where in the world have you been! I told you to meet me here at six when my dad leaves, and it's almost seven! What happened?" Tanya shouted.

Usagi flew up her hands in front of her defensively, thinking that Tanya was actually going to come after her to pound her, "Hey, wait a minute! Take a chill pill, Tanya! If you must know, I had to look after my little brother Shingo until my parents left to see Michiru's violin recital. I had THEE longest time ever trying to convince them that I didn't want to go, and I had to wait until Shingo fell asleep, just so I could meet you!" Usagi said dejectedly. "Give me a little credit, okay?"

"But why didn't you call? You _do_ have a phone and know how to use it, don't you?" Tanya impatiently put her hand up to stop Usagi from replying, "Forget it, I don't want to know. Let's just go up the block to see if Haruka is still waiting for us. Hopefully, she is."

"Alright, if you say so, but I still don't agree with this plan of yours." said Usagi, finally allowing herself up the small steps to join Tanya as she quickly let Marco back inside the house and locked the door.

Tanya grabbed Usagi by the crook of her elbow and pulled her along as they both ran down the stairs. "Will you stop being a chicken and come on? There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh man, Haruka could be gone by now!"

"Hey, slow down!" shouted the pig-tailed blonde, already out of breath as she tried to catch up with her dark-skinned friend.

Turning the corner up the block, Tanya was relieved to see Haruka still waiting by her car, leaning coolly against it and shaking her dark blonde head at them as they quickly made their way towards her.

She looked first at Usagi, then Tanya. "So, you finally made it, huh? But before we leave, you must tell me what craziness the both of you are up to."

"I'm sorry, Haruka onee-san, but I had to wait for Usagi, since she's coming with me But like I told you on the phone, it's a very private and delicate matter, and I'll tell you as soon as I find out what's going on." said Tanya. "After all, if I did tell you, you might not go along with it, right?" She winked at Haruka.

Haruka frowned slightly. "Hmmm..maybe you're right, I probably _won't_ let you," the blonde racer replied, still eyeing the girls suspiciously. "However, since I knew that Odango Atama was coming, I figured you might be late."

Usagi turned a little red with embarrassment, "I REALLY wish you wouldn't call me that, you know." she said through clenched teeth

Haruka laughed and ruffled Usagi's pigtails, "Just kidding Neko-chan. But whatever the action is, you're going to have to do it without me. I have to pick up Michiru soon to bring her to the Hall for her recital, and I don't want to be late or miss it."

"Don't worry, we just need you to drop us off at the church a little bit across town, and then pick us up if you have time. You won't miss a thing! So can we go, now? Please?" begged Tanya, pulling on the sleeves on Haruka's arm.

"Alright, alright! My, but you're an impatient little thing!" Although having only just met the smaller girl a few weeks ago, Haruka could already tell that she would be a handful and things would be interesting with her involved. When Minako had introduced her to herself, Michiru, and Hotaru that day, it was almost as though she _knew_ the dark skinned girl, but she couldn't explain why. Somehow, the mystery around this girl would be unraveled, and Haruka certainly was excited to see what it was. 

The racer chuckled as she opened the car door for the girls, "Let's go, but don't forget to give me directions."

Upon the directions that Tanya gave Haruka, the girls made it to the small unknown church that Tanya knew her father would be at, since she heard the woman talk about it so much. Before driving off, Haruka warned them to be very careful, and that to leave right away if there is any trouble. Tanya thanked her and gained a new respect and admiration for Haruka. Of all the girls that she had met since coming here, Tanya felt so connected with the racer, even coming to think of her as the big sister she never had. When the racer finally disappeared down the street, Usagi and Tanya slowly climbed the few steps to the front door of the church.

"I don't get it." said Usagi nervously, "If your dad and this lady comes to the church so often like you said on the way here, why does it look so dark and abandoned?" She hesitated on the steps behind Tanya.

Tanya turned and held Usagi's hand. "I don't know, but that's what we're here to find out, right? Come on," She gently tugged Usagi up the steps behind her.

Tanya pushed on the door, and it easily swung wide open. "Guess they were expecting company after all." she said, then stepped in. Both girls were immediately met with complete darkness, and Usagi started to whimper a little.

"I don't like it here Tanya-chan. Let's get out of here, now!" whispered Usagi. She screamed in fright when the door suddenly slammed shut hard.

"It's okay Usagi, I'm here. Just hold my hand, and we can feel along the wall for a light switch or something. Watch out for the chairs and pews too." Tanya said. Both girls began outstretching out their hand in front of them and felt along the wall, trying to adjust their eyes to the dark and find anything to bring light back.

"Wait a minute. I think I see a light at the end." said Usagi after a few minutes. "Does this place have a basement or a downstairs room?" Usagi pointed to the right.

"Let's look and see." replied Tanya, and carefully both of them felt their way towards the light. As they got closer, the light got brighter.

When they reach the light, they saw that it lit a doorway with stairs leading down, and they both began to hear a small moaning. "Hey, this place does have a downstairs, and it sounds like someone's in trouble. Come on!" Tanya lead Usagi down the stairs.

When they reach downstairs, they were in a hallway with another door on their left side. "The moaning is coming from in there," said Usagi, and Tanya quickly pushed the door open.

All of a sudden in front of them, they saw Tanya's father, his body sprawled on the floor his eyes closed. In front of him stood a tall woman dressed in a stunning red dress with blonde hair and holding a small glowing object in her hands. It was the bright Star Seed that was drained from the unconscious man.

"Dad!" Tanya shouted. She turned to the woman standing before him. "I knew you had something to do with this!" Tanya screamed in rage. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing to my father?"

"Welcome, dear. I've been waiting for you, and I am going to do to you exactly what I am doing to your father soon enough." The woman smiled evilly and raised her arms over head, the Star Seed still in her hands, and her skull began to split open to reveal another head underneath, which was red, and had horns sticking out. The rest of her body fell away, and when she was finished, a red hoofed demon stood in front of the girls.

"EWHHHHHHH! That is soo disgusting! What ARE you!" shrieked Tanya and Usagi at the same time as they backed away from her.

"Your worst nightmare girls, and your Star Seeds are mine!" the creature hissed. She jumped high, opened her mouth, and shot out green acid at them. Usagi barely pushed Tanya out of the way in time before the acid hit the spot where they were just standing in. Usagi then pushed Tanya outside of the room and into the hallway.

"Stay here where you'll be safe. I'll take care of this creep monster!" shouted Usagi as she ran back into the room. Now, as anger set in, the feelings of fear she had upon entering the church was forgotten. Someone was in trouble, and it was up to her to save innocent people's live. Determination set in Usagi's heart as she now knew what she had to do.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy? What do you think you can do?" Tanya shouted back. She tried to grab on Usagi's arm to keep her from running out of the room, but the senshi leader was too fast.

Inside the room, Usagi confronted the demon. "Alright, demon trash! Time for you to make an exit, permanently!"

"I don't think so, little girl!" The demon hissed once more and moved closer toward the petite girl.

"Wanna make a bet? MOON ETERNAL...MAKE-UP!" Usagi shouted fearlessly. Raising her right hand, she passed it over her Moon Brooch which held the Ginzuishou. As many times before, she went through her transformation to become Eternal Sailor Moon. What she didn't know, however, was that Tanya followed her, and peeked in the room to see everything.

_Oh, my gosh!_ Tanya thought in disbelief. _Could it be? Usagi is Sailor Moon of the Sailor Senshi?_

----------------------------------------------------------

The Other Woman Part 3:

Tanya stood frozen in the spot, peeking through the doorway after having seen Usagi turn into Eternal Sailor Moon. It took a few moments for the situation to process in her mind that ditzy, flaky Usagi was indeed the one person she was looking for. _I can't just stand here and let that monster destroy Sailor Moon. I have to help her, no matter what happens to me!_ Tanya nodded herself determindly as she moved to towards the doorway to the room.

Meanwhile, the evil demon started gathering up her strength to attack Sailor Moon. She turned her flashing red eyes on her as she prepared to attack. "Nice trick, but that's not going to do you any good once I get through with you. SHI NE! DIE"

The demon opened her mouth wide and spat a long stream of green, thick acid towards Sailor Moon. She quickly jumped out the way, but some of the specks of acid fell on her hand, burning her painfully through the gloves.

"Owwww! You disgusting creep! You're gonna pay for that!" cried Sailor Moon. Concentrating, she thrust out her hands, the crescent moon shining on her forehead. The Eternal Tier appeared magically in her hand. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON, THERAPY KISS!" shouted the Moon senshi as she aimed the weapon at the creature.

Instead of destroying her however, the monster raised her arms and threw up a protective force field to protect her. The power simply absorbed into the shield, leaving the creature unharmed, but slightly stronger because it now absorbed the energy onto itself.

_Oh no!_ thought Eternal Sailor Moon in despair, _This is not supposed to happen! Now what?_

"Ha! Is that all you got? No wonder you're the weakling my mistress says you are. Now it's time for YOU to make an exit!" The monster's eyes glowed even redder, and a massive beam of red light shot out of them and hit Sailor Moon full force on her chest, flinging her across the room and knocking her to the floor next to Tanya's father.

"KAMI-SAMA! I have got to act fast, or else I'm going to lose both of them!" said Tanya. Casting aside her fear, she clenched her fists tight and rushed inside the room.

"Hold on Sailor Moon! I'm here to help you!" Tanya ran quickly towards Sailor Moon, but the demon, upon seeing her run in the large room, jumped in her way.

"No, stay back. You'll get hurt! Just take your dad and get out of here!" Sailor Moon whispered softly, struggling in pain to raise herself. She collapsed with a painful grunt.

The creature snarled in Tanya's face, "You better listen to what your friend is saying if you know what's good for you, or you'll end up like her!"

"In your dreams, you piece of monster crap!" yelled Tanya bravely. "Your game of preying on people's feelings are over!" Tanya backed away from the creature. She then threw up her right hand, passing it over the Sirius Emerald Star Stone on her necklace, and shouted "SIRIUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" A star glowed brightly in the middle of her forehead, and she went through her transformation to become Sailor Sirius in her dark navy blue, white, dark yellow, and black fuku. Unknown to her, Sailor Moon's eyes shot open wide with surprise, then closed as she slipped into unconciousness.

"What's this? You're one of those silly senshi!" The creature was gesturing wildly, looking from her to Sailor Moon. "Why wasn't I told this? Why, why?" She screamed loudly and began jumping up and down in agitation.

Sailor Sirius assumed her fighting stance as she confronted the demon. "That's right creep, and YOU'RE about to become dead weight!"

The creature was so surprised and confused that she did not realize Sailor Sirius throwing up her hand above her head, and with concentration, she called forth her black scepter. Fixing the demon a determined looked, she lowered it in front of her and pointed it at the demon."SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATE!" A beam of massive, white light energy shot out from the scepter and went straight into the creature's eyes. She screamed in pain as her eyes were burned, causing her to go blind and unable to use her powers temporarily.

The pain increased as the demon continued screaming began shooting red energy beams around the room, trying to hit Sailor Sirius. But she quickly darted behind her, then jumped and gave a high spinning kick in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious on the floor. As soon as she landed expertly on the floor, Sailor Sirius ran towards Sailor Moon and her father, her heart beating wildly.

"Sailor Moon! Are you okay? Please get up! Oh, please," begged Sailor Sirius as she gently lifted her head.

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes after a moment, and looked toward the dark-skinned senshi. "I saw you...Who are...?" She gasped painfully, but couldn't finish her words.

"It's alright, I'll explain it to you later." said Sirius as she helped Sailor Moon stand. "Right now, let's just get the heck out of here!"

Sailor Moon painfully stood up and helped Sirius get her father out of the church and into the parking lot behind it, then knelt down on the ground in exhaustion. No sooner were they outside and tried to wake Dr. Cambridge, than the demon woman suddenly materialized near where they were kneeling with him in their arms.

"Guess whose baaaack?" the creature hissed, and started towards them.

Eternal Sailor Moon got up from the ground where she was kneeling and turned toward Sailor Sirius. "Get your dad away, quick! I'll see if I can distract it until you come back." She nodded and smiled, letting the Star Senshi know that she was alright.

"Okay!" Sailor Sirius helped her father walk over behind another building near the church. When they were gone, Sailor Moon stepped forward bravely, narrowing her clear blue eyes.

"Well, well, look whose coming back for more!" the demon said as she spotted Eternal Sailor Moon coming towards her." Ready to get your butt whooped all over again?"

"Oh yeah, that's really funny coming from you!" Sailor Moon snorted. "Only this time, YOU'RE the one whose going to get whooped!"

"You and what army? I see your little friend has gone and left you!" The demon gave an evil smile and prepared to attack again.

"Hey you, BIG, BAD, AND UGLY! Over here!" shouted a young voice. Sailor Sirius suddenly jumped down from the air and landed expertly behind the demon. She straightened and pointed at her. "You have no right taking advantage of this man's love and feelings he gave so freely. I will not allow it, and for that, you WILL be vanquished!"

"And in the name of the Moon Kingdom, I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon, assuming her fighting stance and pointing accussingly at the Animate.

"Pretty words. You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" snarled the demon.

"You bet! Are you ready for this Sailor Moon? It's time to put this reject from the dating service out of commission!" Sailor Sirius stood in a fight stance with renewed courage.

"Let's do it! This one's moon dust!" replied Eternal Sailor Moon, pointing her tier. Sirius raised her hand, and both senshi shouted at the same time:

"SIRIUS INFRARED LASER DISINTERGRATE!"

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!"

Red, enormous blazing light erupted from Sailor Sirius's hands as her body glowed a red aura, and she thrust forth her left hand. The powerful destructive energy hit the creature at the same time Sailor Moon's power smashed into her. This time, the demon had no chance of putting up a shield to protect her since they were coming from both sides, and after a moment of agony, the demon exploded with a scream in a burst of red, violet and pink. All was silent for a few seconds, then the small crystal taken from Tanya's father rose and floated from what as left of the red demon, and quietly traveled back to him. In a flash of gentle light, the Star Seed absorbed back into the man's body before it turned black.

Sailor Sirius gave a shout of elation. "We did it!" She stopped and quickly ran to her father to check on him.

Sailor Moon followed behind closely. "That's right, we did it! But you know, I think you and I need to have a little talk after this. There are some things we need to discuss."

"She's right, after all," said Marco, suddenly walking up to them as they turned to the new voice in surprise. "I think we _do_ need to have a talk. A very long talk." Sailor Moon and Sailor Sirius looked at each other, excitement yet apprehension etched on their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shadow Galactica:

Sailor Iron Mouse fearfully walked up to Sailor Galaxia, dreading the news she had to give her and hoping to leave unscathed.

"Iron Mouse, what news?" demanded Galaxia as she sat in her throne, dressed in her full regalia of gold.

"It seems as though this recent mission has failed, Your Worshipfulness," Iron Mouse replied meekly. "Red Claw has been destroyed, and the Star Seed lost. It turns out that the senshi we met up with abroad was the target's daughter. His Star Seed wasn't a true one either." Sailor Iron Mouse bowed.

"What? These damned senshi are showing up everywhere!" the Golden senshi fumed. "Well, if we can't stop them from outside their circle of friends because it is getting bigger, we'll just have to start a little closer." she clasped her hands together and smiled greedily.

"What do you have planned, Exalted One?" said Sailor Iron Mouse, getting interested as she leaned in closer to listen to her mistress. Galaxia smiled, and began to tell her plan in a dark whisper.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, at Hikawa Jinga

Two hours after school:

After a lengthy persuasion, Usagi finally convinced her shy, dark-skinned friend Tanya to visit the Hikawa Jinga temple to meet the other sailor Senshi, who Tanya was not too surprisd to find out it was the group of girls Usagi usually hung around with. The others welcomed her warmly, then filled her in on the other enemies they fought and what they went through so far. Tanya listened with rapt attention, clearly impressed by the strength of their loyalty to protect the Earth and each other. They told her the tale of the Silver Millenium of the past, and how each of them, including the Senshi of the Outer Planets, where princesses of their own repective planets as well as guardians of those planets and to Princess Serenity Crestmoon, whom Usagi was in her past life.

After their story, Tanya filled them in about her own past about being Princess Tonicia Knightstar of the Sirius Star System, how Marco had found her in her county, and how she transformed for the first time. As she told her story of her past, the rest of the girls nodded, now remembering Tanya as the dark-skinned Sirius princess of long ago that loved to visit the Sol System.

"Cool, so now you'll get to be treated just like a princess, like me, since we were one in our previous lives!" giggled out Usagi, loving how the story went and remembering her dear friend of the past.

"Yeah right, you have to ACT like a princess first!" smirked Rei, nudging her in the ribs playfully. The blond haired girl scowled as the rest of the girls giggled, knowing that for as long as they could remember, Usagi never really showed any "princess-like" qualities.

"I just can't believe we were actually PRINCESSES in our past lives!" Tanya laughed. When she was done with the rest of her story, Tanya looked on in wonder as they shared some more stories of their struggles with their enemies, beginning with the evil Queen Beryl, who helped bring about the destruction of the Silver Millenium, all the way to the Dead Moon Circus.

"Wow, is that how you guys beat Queen Beryl and the others?" said Tanya, after hearing the story. "I wish I could have been there, so I could have kicked her butt too!"

"Well, it wasn't as easy as that, but in the end, that's what happened. Beryl and her thugs, Phantom 90 and the Dark Moon Kingdom, and the Dead Moon Circus got put back in their places." said Usagi proudly.

"Yeah, with a little help from us!" said Rei grumpily while serving the girls tea. Outside, the crows Phebos and Deimos squawked and beat their wings loudly, as though they too wanted to be in on the conversation.

"It doesn't matter how it got done, just as long as it _was_ done," said Ami after taking a sip. "But unfortunately, even with Beryl and our other enemies gone, we now have a new threat to planet in the name of Sailor Galaxia, and we all have to rack our brains to find a way to defeat her."

"Absolutely," replied Makoto, "We can't let our guards down for a second." Suddenly the phone rang, and Rei excused herself to go answer it. When she came back a moment later, she looked at Usagi with worry.

"It's Mrs. Tsukino, and she sounds really upset. I think you should take the call in the next room." said Rei, handing Usagi the phone.

When Usagi left, Tanya looked around at everyone with concern. "I wonder what that was about. Do you think everything's alright?"

Minako shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm worried about this Sailor Galaxia at the moment. She could be up to something."

Right then,Usagi walked came back into the receiving room, her face all white and her body shaking. Rei immediately ran up to her and took her to sit down. "Usagi! What's the matter! What did your mom say to you?"

"It's..it's my brother Shingo," Usagi whispered. "His teacher called; he never made it to school today, and he's an hour late from being home. They..they found his bookbag on the road, with no sign of him."

Suddenly tears started flowing down her pale cheeks, and her body shook with barely contained fear. "My brother's missing, and no one has any idea where he is!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Usagi sobbed from the bottom of her heart. What could this mean? Could it be another plot from their enemy? But they put that thought out of their heads for now as they rushed to comfort Usagi.


End file.
